admiratio
by Farrahmack
Summary: The team face a Raptorex.. Can they catch the creature without anyone being injured? Find out by reading... Rated T for paranoia.. Connor centric.. and Conabby later on!
1. Chapter 1

_**admiratio** _

Connor leans forward on the sofa and blinks to read the words on his laptop; his vision has been off lately.

The eye doctor gave him glasses saying his farsighted vision has returned from his childhood without even doing an eye exam.

He remembers being plagued as a child, being called four eyes by everyone and the bullies who break thinking it would be funny to see him run into a wall.

He looks at his watch, finally Abby comes down stairs fully dressed.

He grabs his coat, hat, Laptop and hesitantly picks up his nerdy glasses.

AT THE OFFICE…

Connor walks in the door to see the whole team standing there, he rubs his eyes under his glasses and yawns.

"Sorry guys didn't sleep."

"Literally or just a few hours." Stephen asks

"No comment" he says then he sits his laptop case down on a desk.

"This dinosaur is a _Raptorex _same basic proportions as later tyrannosauroids: a moderately large and solidly-constructed skull, long legs with adaptations for running, and tiny, two-fingered forelimbs. It stands about Nine feet tall it shredded it's victim to pieces." Nick his tone is scary casual.

Fear runs through Connors mind but he is careful not to show it on his face.

"It has been seen in Mill Way Park, the body was found in the forests clearing." Stephen says looking up from his phone

"We have a two hour drive ahead of us, remember this is a search and capture mission not maim and destroy." Nick says looking at Stephen.

Connor grabs his supplies and follows his colleagues.

"Nice glasses." Stephen says as though he has been waiting all day to remark about them.

"Hey, I think they resemble Clark Kent's." Connor says.

"Who?" Stephen says looking at him like he's nuts.

"Come on Mate you've never heard of Superman??" He says a shocked expression on his face.

Stephen can also see exhaustion in his eyes and he can tell the young man is hiding it.

"Oh God what did I set my self up for…" Stephen growls as he gets in to drive.

Connor starts telling him everything like a kindergarten teacher would tell his or her students.

_Stephen pulls the car into the parking spot…_

Connor explained Superman to Stephen for ten minutes then let exhaustion take over.

Stephen pulls the car into the parking lot and looks at the younger man in the seat next to him.

His head is pressed against the glass causing fog to spread across the window because of the chilly temperatures outside.

"Connor…." He says gently not wanting to startle the young student.

"Connor." this time his voice has a little more volume.

Connor snaps his head off the window quickly his glasses fall to the floor with a thud.

He pauses a few seconds rubbing his burning eyes.

"Dropped these." Stephen says placing them into the palm of his hand.

He rubs his hand over his eyes for a second then returns the black framed glasses to his face.

He leans forward grabs his laptop case and opens the door.

Stephen is already out and has his huge gun in his hand.

He moves the lever back it makes a click sound that makes him smile.

"Do you to need some time alone?' Connor says smirking as he puts his laptop case strap over his shoulder.

"Maybe." Stephen says grinning.

Connor laughs and they start out to find Cutter who sped to the attack area.

The victim is spread out all over the place in ribbons of crimson meat; there is enough blood for Connor to want to look.

He rubs his eyes and turns his back to the scene not wanting to look.

He realizes his hands are shaking so he places them in his jacket pockets casually.

"Connor, you go with Stephen to the left clearing stay close to him this place is a labyrinth." Cutter orders seeing Connor's discomfort.

He nods then fixes his glasses and joins the tracker on the path.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to emelye14283 she is one of the best Betas out there!!!

Here is her profile check it out….net/u/1433169/

I own nothing…..

Here it is enjoy!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! G)B)

admiratio

2

Connor follows close behind Stephen whose walking very quickly through the dark maze like forest.

He trips and falls to the he stays there for a few seconds, suddenly he hears a screeching growl near him.

He turns his head and is met face to face with a scaled lizard only enormous, he is frozen terror runs through his veins like blood, and he feels like he swallowed an ice cube.

It puts its claws on his chest keeping him pinned and they dig in white-hot pain bursts through his chest.

Not deep enough to kill but deep in the skin.

Connor feels blood running down his shirt.

_Please do not let this be it… _He shouts in his head.

He remains silent biting his lip.

"Connor!" Stephen yells aiming the huge gun at the dinosaur.

He remains on the ground and lets a groan out against the pain in his chest.

The dinosaur is hit with two shots yet it still straightens and runs.

Stephen walks over to Connor whose on the ground.

"You ok??" Stephen asks seeing the blood.

"Just scratches." Connor says he sits up quickly and is met by vertigo.

"That looks stitch-worthy." Stephen says seeing the multiple cuts in the young mans chest.

Stephen takes the kit out of his bag.

Connor tries to take off his shirt.

"Ow… Um a little helps?" he says laughing nervously.

Stephen sits the kit down and helps the young man take off his shirt slowly.

He the kit up looking at Connor; Connor can see the message in his friend's eyes _this is going to hurt…_

He cleans the cut with a spray antiseptic Connor hisses in pain but remains still, and finally Stephen bandages the wounds.

Conner sees the tracker looking at his cell phone.

"Any reception?" he asks his tone is weary and pained.

"None you?" Stephen asks.

"Left it in the flat."

Stephen helps him up and puts his arm over his own shoulder and they start back to the cars.

After a little while of walking Connor goes white and stops suddenly, he stands on his own and takes his arm out from behind Stephen's shoulder.

"Hey do me a favor and turn around." he says to Stephen his voice is strained.

Stephen turns his back and closes his eyes.

Connor braces himself against a tree and roughly purges his stomach contents after a few

Dry heaves he leans his head against the tree his legs cave luckily his strong friend catches him.

"Connor?" Stephen says concern in his voice.

"Yea I'm good." he lies

"Reminds me of the time I ate Abby's cooking." he jokes despite feeling as if he's been hit by a truck.

Stephen lowers him to the ground and hands him a bottle of water

He nods thanks and takes a sip. The water burns his raw throat.

"I have reception now, ambulance or the rest of the team?"

"The team. I don't need an ambulance." Connor lies as his eyes scan the forest from his spot on the ground.

"Ok," Stephen says doubting him but, he pulls out his cell and dials the professor's number and tells him every thing and how to get to them, ignoring Abby's angered voice in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor is sitting in the trunk of the car.

He fell, cracked his glasses and got mud all over his clothes and bandages.

"OW!" Connor hisses as Abby pours peroxide over the cuts on his chest.

"Sorry Connor, these are really deep… Are you sure you don't want to see a Dr.?"

"No thanks…" he mumbles for, like, the fiftieth time since the incident.

"Ok umm… You're shaking… I'm going to bandage these, then you are going to get some clothes, and eat, for god sakes! " Abby says seriously.

"But-"

"No, Connor. You are going to eat unless if you want me to call an ambulance?" Abby blackmails

"Ok breakfast it is… Join me?" he asks, grinning.

Abby looks at Cutter's face, and he nods hiding a smile.

"Yea sure…" She says looking at him, smirking.

His grin widens until she pours the peroxide.

He bites his lip and clenches his fists trying not to squirm.

"Sorry Connor… Stephen, I need some help." Abby says looking over at the young tracker who is just standing there…

"K I guess…" He walks over hesitantly.

"Open this for me." Abby says. Handing him a foil packer, she slips on a pair of gloves and snaps them so loudly that Connor and Stephen both wince.

"Thank you." She takes the foil from him and starts putting it on the cuts.

There are three individual cuts on his chest, and the deepest in the middle looks more like a gash; the others taper off.

Normally, Connor likes it when Abby touches him but in this case, her touch is causing his chest to burn intensely.

She presses down; once, he gasps.

"Easy there Abby…" he says, smiling at her dispite the pain.

"Sorry…" she says sheepishly.

She bandages his chest and hands him a clean shirt.

"Let's go eat." He says giving her the classic Connor Temple smile.

She helps him up.

"Ummm.. Abby, will you lead me to the car please?" Connor says sheepishly.

"Tada!" she says handing him a new pair of black rimmed glasses similar to the ones he had before.

"Thank you!" He puts them on then smiles at her again.

"Do I look sexy?" he making his voice deep

Abby laughs.

"MY hero…" she says mocking a country accent.

_AWWW how cute! Sooo review.. Does anyone agree that Abby can be clueless about dating?? I mean seriously Connor says, "You look great." Her CRICKETS!!!! Argh I would have gone all giggly… or at least said thank you.._


	4. Chapter 4

Abby stares at her stack of blueberry pancakes that are seemingly hypnotizing her with their plump sweet berries.

She cuts them up carefully and starts gobbling them down.

Connor smiles as he watches his coworker demolish the stack.

He takes a bite out of his own, not feeling hungry, but to keep the blonde-haired girl across from him off his back.

He picks up his glass of water and greedily gulps it down, feeling as if someone drained all the water from his body.

He looks up to see Abby has stopped eating hastily and is watching him with a grin on her face.

He sets the glass down on the table and smiles back.

"Thirsty?" Abby asks, amusement in her tone.

"Hungry?" He bounces back, smirking.

She smiles at him then goes back to eating.

She is looking at her plate when Connor's smile drops into a grimace.

His head and chest are throbbing steadily.

He tightens his fist, which is under the table in pain but keeps his mouth closed.

I must be tired, he thinks to himself

"Hey, are you ok?" Abby asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looks up at her and smiles.

"Yea, I'm fine why?" he lies

"You look pale," she says, not quite believing him.

"Must be the lighting." He says, giving her a toothy grin.

She smiles back but thinks…

There is definitely something wrong…


	5. Chapter 5

Admirito

Abby and Connor are heading for the car when Abby's cell rings.

Connor watches her and listens to the professors gruff tone with curiosity.

She says a few yes and no's then "We'll get right on it."

She closes the phone then turns to Connor.

"They lost the trail nearby and they want us to check a nearby hotel. Many people reported hearing a strange shrieking noise."

Connor nods slowly then continues to the car and gets in, his chest and head are still pulsating in pain but, he knows that if the dinosaur is in the hotel people are in danger.

Abby starts the engine of her blue car and pulls out.

THE WHINSHIRE HOTEL

They get out of the car and run into the hotel.

Connor finds he can't catch his breath enough to speak.

He stands in the lobby hunched over while his colleague walks over to the front desk.

A man in a jet black suit with slate gray eyes and dark brown hair smile at her.

"You're the manager?" she asks confidently.

He nods his eyes move from her to Connor then back to the blonde.

" We're with animal control, you said your clients heard some odd noise?"

"Yes, ma'am, two clients said they heard a weird shreiky growl from the room above them. One of my employees checked it out and nothing was there."

"Okay, can we have a key?"

He smiles at her then places a key on the desk in front of her.

"

Master key goes to every room."

"Thank you," she says then turns and walks over to Connor, who is standing straight finally.

"You ok?"

He nods then gestures for them to continue.

They walk into the elevator. Connor stands next to Abby; he clenches his fists he feels as though a ping pong ball is harshly bouncing around in his head.

Right before the door closes a young girl with straight light brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in a black and cream fedora, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee with a black and silver tiger sketched on the front hops in the elevator.

She smiles sheepishly then takes a step over to the corner of the elevator next to the rail.

Her backpack is almost as big as she is.

Abby gives her a tight smile; she returns it until her eyes flick over to Connor next to her.

"Is your friend ok?" she asks her accent is American.

Abby turns to Connor he is pale and looking at the floor his brunette hair obscuring his face.

"Connor?" Abby says concerned.

"I'm good, just dizzy," he lies his head is hurting so bad he feels like he's going to be sick.

The elevator comes to a halt throwing them all in the floor with a thud, Abby hears a loud bang before she hits the floor.

"Ow.." Abby hears the girl say in an annoyed tone.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights finally turn on dimly, and Abby looks around the elevator.

Connor, next to her, is sitting on his legs with his knees under him.

The girl is over in the corner, her head is bleeding. She's sitting, her hat on the floor in front of her.

She puts her hand up to the gash on her head at the scalp, then she pulls it away.

"That's fitting," she says sarcastically

"Are your ok Ms.??" Abby says looking at the teen.

"Farrah. And you are?" She says looking at the small blonde-haired woman.

"Abby, and this is Connor."

Connor gives a slight wave but, he keeps his head slumped looking at the floor.

"Nice to meet you.. Umm.. Abby, it is Abby?"

"Yea."

"Your friend is bleeding."

Connor looks at his chest then sighs in frustration, he felt the warm liquid on his abdomen, but he'd hoped it was sweat even though he's freezing.

"Damn, and this was my favorite shirt!!" Connor exclaims his voice is strained from the pain.

"Connor, I'm going to have to clean that and rebandage it," she says, looking at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

He groans, but starts trying to take off his shirt.

Abby turns and helps him.

Farrah gasps. At first Abby thinks it's all the blood, but then she looks at the wound.

The wound is outlined with a green tint that looks odd against Connors milky white skin.

Abby pulls out her cell and hits one to talk to Cutter


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Cutter has his elbows on the table next to his giant book on Pre-Creatious period toxins and molds.

He is peering down at the book, his brow furrowed in concentration.

He looks up to see Stephen enter with numerous nasty scratches on his face.

"What happened to your face??" Nick says.

"Trees." He lies with a convincing shrug. Truthfully he had a run in with a rose bush outside the forest.

"So what did I miss??" He says glancing at the huge book on the table.

"Abby and Connor are trapped in an elevator in the Whinshire, Connors exhibiting signs of a toxin and we have no idea where the Raptorex is." Cutter says quickly frustrated.

"Is he ok??"

"He's in pain and there is a green ring around the wound. He is stable, but I have no idea for how long." Cutter says, worry in his tone, Connor may not be the best fighter and he can be a goof sometimes, but ever since his friend Tom died and he talked Connor into staying he feels fond of the young man, like a lost puppy.

He can't help but to think about how he's been treating the young man lately ordering him around harshly making him clean up his messes, That's it! Cutter is hit with guilt and realization.

Connor shifts his weight a bit then grimaces at the pain in his chest.

He looks at the two young ladies in the confined area with him.

Abby is looking at the cell, willing it to ring. Cutter told them to sit tight and that's exactly what their doing.

Farrah is looking at the door with her knees at her chest looking rather pale. She keeps wiping the blood off her face with her hand and wincing at the pain shooting through her head.

Yet her hazel eyes never leave the door. She looks no older than eighteen at the moment, and she looks younger cause of the worry on her face.

Connor picks a place on the elevator to stare and looks at it now silently willing the cell to ring also.


	8. Chapter 8

"Connor has a toxin in his system. It's Angel Isis Chlorosis. It's from a different era than the Raptorex."

Stephen looks at the professor confused. "What? How? How can he be exposed he hasn't exhibited any pain or anything I think…" Stephen says, suddenly feeling guilty that he hasn't even really talked to the younger man in a while.

"His eyesight was a symptom. You see, this toxin is slow acting if your system is running well but Connor lost a lot of blood," Cutter explains, looking at the root in his book.

"How was he exposed? I mean this stuff can't just be lying around?" Stephen asks, furrowing his brow.

"I exposed him to it by making him clean up a jar I broke on the floor..." Cutter says, looking at the book hiding his guilt from his colleague.

Connor grabs Abby's hand in a light squeeze. His head is throbbing unbearably at his temples.

He leans his head against the back of the elevator.

He can feel Abby's green eyes on him he opens his eyes and looks at her.

She has concern etched all over her features.

He's also surprised to see Farrah, the young teen, looking at him as well.

"Connor you can lay down here." She pats' her thighs.

He looks at her then complies, his head hurting too bad for him to even think.

Abby looks over at the young girl after Connor lies on her lap.

Her eyes flick from the door to Connor every once in a while.

"Um, Farrah, why do you keep looking at the door?"

"I'm claustrophobic. My cousin locked me in a closet when I was a kid." She says, looking at the blonde.

"Oh…Hey wait, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow." She says, stroking Connor's hair comfortingly.

The girl laughs. "I get that a lot, also a lot of where is your mommy?"

Abby smiles. Connor looks up at her, despite his head hurting. He enjoys seeing her smile.

"Where are you from?" Abby asks.

"Virginia, unfortunately. I'm here on a school trip." She says, looking at the blond, then at Connor, then back.

They continue their conversation. Connor listens silently with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Thanks for reading.. also thanks to GregsMadHatter! I really super appreciate the Beta!


End file.
